Noby's Arrival
Here’s how Noby arrives at Queen Sophia’s palace in Noby Ran Away from Home: The Musical. woke up the next morning, and everyone else woke up before her Doraemon: Hi Sue. How did you sleep? Sue: Oh…I slept well. Serena: I’ve got poke-puffs. I’ve made them just for you Ash. Ash: Thanks Serena! May: Serena Here Ash, try my pancakes, they’re so much better than poke-puffs. Serena: What are you talking about!! They’re better! May: No they’re not! Once, Ash tastes my pancakes is better than your poke-puffs he’ll be my boyfriend! Serena: No!! He’ll be my boyfriend! May: No! My boyfriend! Ash: Man, they taste good. Serena: Ash! What do you like better?! May: My pancakes or Serena’s stupid poke-puffs! Ash: It’s okay girls, I like them both! Really! May: So, who do you like better!? Serena: Is it me or that stupid girl you know?! Doraemon: Oh boy, here we go again. Tino: Alright, I’ll stop the fight once and for all. May: I don’t care! All I know that Ash likes me better! Serena: NO!! Ash likes me better! Tino: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Your crushes on Ash are getting in the way of mission. Tohka: Yeah! It’s a good thing I slept with Shido, because I can’t let that witch take him away from me!! Origami: Who are you calling a witch, boy stealer!! Tohka: Oh, so you think that I’m the boy stealer. Well, I would kick your butt if you get your hands on my Shido again. Shido: Okay, this has gone too far. I’m staying out of this! Tohka: Shido Where do you think you’re going, Shido?! Shido: (Ah man, I’m doomed! If Tohka and Origami fight over me, I’m screwed!!) Ash: I’ve got to get out of here!!! Serena: Ash Not so fast, Ash! Ash: Ah man, me too. May: Hey! Let go of my boyfriend!! Serena: No! he’s my boyfriend! May: No! he’s my boyfriend! Tohka: No! Shido is mine! Origami: No! he’s mine! Doraemon: GUYS!!!!! What are you doing?!! Your crush on Shido and Ash are getting out of hand! Finding Noby is they every important thing we have to do! Don’t you guys get it? I know you and Origami had a crush on Shido, and Serena and May had a crush on Ash but, that is not important! Tohka: But Shido means everything to me. I love him. Doraemon: I know you do but that is not the point. Sue: Noby might be gone but I love him so much that…I…I…I can’t forget about him. Riruru: Wow, he means everything to you, huh? Sue: Yeah. Tohka: Wow, I didn’t know Noby is every important to her. Serena: Me, too. Doraemon: Okay, Noby is really important to everybody. Riruru: Do you guys understand? Tohka: Okay, we all understand Shido: around and tries to walk away Origami: Shido. Shido: (uh-oh) Origami: Shido on the cheek I’ll win you back later, for now we need to find Noby. Shido: Yeah, let’s go. Riruru: Hey guys! I think I know where Noby is. Sneech: You do? Riruru: Yes. Noby is in Planet Aqua Ash: “Planet Aqua”? Big G: Is that where Sophia became queen in that planet? Littlefoot: What is actually Planet Aqua? Doraemon: That is our friend Sophia and her mermaid tribe’s home planet. Cera: MERMAIDS?!! Kotori: You have got to be kidding. The Mermaids are not real! Mana: No they’re real. Mermaids are fictional creatures that is a human-fish hybrid living in the sea. Am I right, big brother? Shido: Yes. Kotori: Come on, Shido!! You’re my family. I not going to let Mana or anyone else take you away from me!! Doraemon: Hey! Hey! Hey! Don’t get started on that mess!! Kotori: Sorry. Doraemon: Now, let’s pack up and going find Noby at Planet Aqua. Maybe He’ll get a new life there. We going to take 5,000 miles to get there. Tohka: Right. Jonathan: All right, let’s go picked up their stuff, put into the rocket ship, got inside, and continue on their search for Noby Meanwhile Noby: Well, here I am. the rocket near Sophia’s palace Sophia: Phase 1 complete. Now it’s for phase 2. Until the time is right, Noby will be mine! the palace Noby: Well, time for me to camp outside of the palace. up his tent. Now I’m going to do is getting some firewood. Now, where can I find some firewood? Meanwhile Rick O’Connell: Okay guys, were about 50,000 miles away from Earth and now were heading 1,000 miles to Planet Aqua where Noby is. Riruru: Okay. Tamaki: I hope we find Noby soon. I miss him. Sue: I love him. Tohka: Cheer up Sue, we’ll find Noby soon. Sue: I hope you’re right. Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts